A device of the type mentioned has become known from DE 19 12 780 U. An opening for inserting a feed tube into the interior space of the mask is located on the mask body of the gas mask. The opening consists of a flange running around on the outside and rubber disks, which are arranged in the middle and are provided with slots rotated in relation to one another, so that the rubber disks close the opening when the feed tube is pulled out. A flexible band with a closing plug, which can be plugged into the opening, is located at the flange. To insert the feed tube, the closing plug is first pulled off from the flange and the feed tube is then pushed into the opening. The rubber disks now bulge inwardly and the feed tube can be pushed forward into the interior space of the mask through the slots.
The feed tube is used to supply the user of the mask with liquid and food.
The drawback of the prior-art device is that the feed tube can be accidentally pulled out of the opening.
A drinking connection for a gas mask, in which the feed tube has a circumferential bead, which is pushed into an elastomer mount, is known from GB-PS 513 769. The feed tube is fixed to a certain extent in relation to the gas mask by the bead pushed into the elastomer mount.